


the Creationist

by orphan_account



Category: Skylanders - Fandom
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stealth Elf hears a little song that changed her life completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the Creationist

**Author's Note:**

> I don' know who sang this song. I just know the song's name and most of the lyrics. Stealth Elf belongs to activision and the song belongs to whoever sang it

Stealth Elf was just sitting down on a tree stump in a lush Skyland forest, what she usually did on a break. but this time, she wasn't just thinking about what to do after the skylands return to peace, ah peace, she had never felt complete peace, complete liberation, but she had always dreamed of it, maybe it was impossible. well, nothing hurts trying someting new. 

_there's a funny little poem I accidently over heard..._

she got up from her peaceful stump. well, almost peaceful "ugh," she groaned, "I need to do something with my life besides train and battle!" she started walking toward the chain that took her to the next skyland. 

_it keeps the little children playing, and older children spread the word..."_

while she was riding the chain to Eon's citadel, she was having that feeling of somthing you just can't grasp. like thinking about playing a game in which you never knew the rules, or talking jibberish in place of japanese because you've dreamed of making an anime but never had learned japanese. minutes later she got to the end of the chain. she could'nt help but look at the lingering darkness around the abandoned village 

_my memory is bad so I always tend to forget... how it goes..._

hatred, injustice, fear, all in the form of a cloud. it calls "join us, we will give you power, we will give you everything you want and need, just bate in our bodies, let the emotion sink in." she took a rock and threw it at a nearby dark cloud. it scuttled away. then she walked along. remembering the chorus to a little song she heard. 

_"Life. it's the creation, it's my best friend. Imagination. is my defend. and I'll keep walking, while skies are grey. whatever happend was meant that way"_

**Author's Note:**

> and I forgot the rest of the song... this is my first actually finished songfic. so please don't judge me too harshly!


End file.
